Many companies utilize systems that display query result information in a map display format. For example, real estate companies provide database systems that allow users to query homes for sale in a certain area that meet certain parameter criteria such as a number of bedrooms and/or a maximum asking price. In such systems, the user is often presented with a map display that includes an icon at a respective location for each home that matches the criteria.
Current database systems utilize very large datasets. According to the U.S. Census Bureau, there are over 300 million people, over 100 million households and over 25 million businesses In the United States. Database queries into large datasets may provide millions of responsive records that could slow the system.
Accordingly, there is a need, among other needs, for systems and methods that efficiently display graphical database query results.